5 Times Scorpius is distracted by Rose's lips
by SuperPinguin
Summary: I own nothing. The title actually sums it up pretty well.


1. After the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

Uh oh. Rose Weasley stood in front of me. Her broom stick lying a few meters behind her in the grass.

"You know that it's not allowed to distract the other team's seeker. You should be happy I still caught the snitch because otherwise you'd be talking to McGonagall right now!"

She stabbed her long slender finger against my chest and I smirked.

"Did my perfect appearance distract you, Weasley?" I could hear Al chuckle behind my back. "Also," I leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I'm not even the seeker but the keeper so it's your fault if you keep looking in my direction."

I could almost feel her ears turning red. Something she had - just as her shiny red waves - from her dad. Or at least that's what Al told me.

"You should be careful whom your insulting, Malfoy." She spat. And again her finger stabbed my chest.

I felt my gaze falling onto her perfect lips and only when something (or rather someone) behind Rose moved I could bring myself to look away.

My eyes met Lily's who was standing behind her. Her brown eyes filled with admiration and startled I realized she wasn't looking at Rose but at me. Oh shit. No. No no no. Lily fucking Potter couldn't really have fallen for me, could she? Well, I was obviously looking amazing and I was charming and funny but still. If Al would ever find out about this I'd be dead sooner than I could say "fuck".

Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face. "OI! Malfoy! Are you even listening?!" Annoyed she turned around and followed by Lily, James and her other team mates she left the pitch.

2. During the Christmas dance

"Hey" Whispered a voice and someone kissed my neck.

"Hey yourself." I kissed her on the lips.

"I'll just go get another drink, you want me to bring you one, too?" Olivia shook her head but smiled. Her long blond hair slowly sliding from her shoulder. "You're so pretty." I whispered and kissed her again.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna dance with Al, alright?"

I nodded and walked towards the buffet. Halfway through the Great Hall I heard someone laughing from a table nearby. Rose. She sat there with Lily, who had luckily found a boyfriend a few weeks after the Quidditch game, Lily's boyfriend, some of her friends and her date for the evening. Suddenly she raised her head and looked at me. Instead of looking angry or annoyed as usually she just raised her eyebrows and then to my surprise she winked at me and smiled, returning back to the conversation afterwards. I felt a heat spreading to my whole body and on my way back with a drink in my hand I found myself leaning against a wall, staring at her lips. Rose Weasley had smiled at me. Those perfect full lips had smiled at me.

3. During breakfast in the Easter holidays

"Oi, Scorp. She doesn't look really happy. Neither do her friends. If I were you I'd try to stay away from her for a while."

"Oh thank you, Al. I thought Olivia would be happy like a baby unicorn after I broke up with her yesterday. I'm really surprised she's angry." I rolled my eyes.

"Was just trying to help. Also - " But he was interrupted by Rose who had just sat down next to me.

"Hey!" She said cheerily.

"Can we help you, Weasley?" I sneered and she just rolled her eyes and ignored my comment.

"So Al. I heard you have a slight crush on Riley?" My eyes met his and he slightly shook his head. So he hadn't told Rose yet.

"No. Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter, but really, I'd never expected you to fall or a beater. But then again he looks hot. Can I get the tea, please?"

Al obviously trying to keep Rose from talking about Riley hurriedly gave her a mug filled with tea. She took it and carefully blew at the hot tea. My eyes fell on her lips again. I wondered what they'd feel like if I kissed them. They looked rather soft and maybe if I'd just lean closer...

Rose raised from the bench. "Thanks for the tea, guys. I gotta go. And Al," she called after she was already a few steps away. "I heard he has a thing for guys with black hair and green eyes." She winked and with the mug in her hands she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Do you think that's true?" Al whispered but avoided my gaze. I smirked.

"Well, I heard he broke up with Dylan a while ago. Rumor has it he fell for someone else." For the rest of the day Al grinned wider than a Cheshire Cat.

4. After swimming in the lake

Water. Everywhere. I closed my eyes and just let my body flow through it for a while. Soon, I'd have to get out because the sun was almost down and it would get dark and I sighed and regretted it immediately. Coughing I swam towards the surface. The light dancing over it. I took a deep breath and swam until the ground was high enough to walk again. My feet still in the water I looked back on the lake.

"It looks almost pink in this light." I said to myself. Someone behind me sniggered.

"I always knew you were insane." I turned around and saw Rose sitting in the grass obviously waiting for me. Somehow we had became friends in the last months. I don't even remember how but trust me, she's one of the most amazing people I've ever met.

"Here!" She called and threw me a towel when I stepped out of the water and towards her. I took it and sat down next to her. While I rubbed my hair dry she placed her head on my legs.

"I could stay here like this forever." She murmured. "Did anyone ever tell you that you make the most comfortable pillow?"

I chuckled. Thinking about a good come back I found my gaze once again drawn to her face. In the light her lashes cast long shadows over her cheek bones and oh my god her lips. They were red and perfect and I just wanted to touch them so bad.

"Let's go inside, Scorp. It's almost time for dinner." She sat up but she must have seen how I looked at her because during dinner - she had started to eat with me when Al began to sit next to Riley at the Hufflepuff table - she couldn't stop sending me curious looks.

5. At the ride back on the Hogwarts Express

"I'm glad Al's trying to find James. I hope he and Riley won't return that soon. It's so depressing seeing other people so happy and giddy." Rose sighed and stood up to sat down next to me. "You know, I'd never had imagined I'd sit with you in a cabin and would also enjoy it."

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled at her. "You know what would make this even better?" I asked. Without waiting for a response I let myself fall onto her and started tickling her.

"Stop. Scorp. Please. I'll do everything you want." She begged, her speech interrupted by her own loud laughter.

"Everything is a lot, Rose." I smirked and my gaze fell onto her lips. Maybe now? I could easily avoid her during summer holidays if she wouldn't kiss me back and then next year I'd just pretend it had never happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose whispered. Her voice unusually quiet.

"This." I answered and kissed her. My hands on her hips and my head slightly tilted. At first she didn't respond but then she placed her long fingers on my shoulders and pulled me closer. My tongue ran over her lower lip and I could feel her lips smiling against mine.


End file.
